Once Upon a Time
by Taiora Foreva
Summary: hey hey hey; i think i'm actually gonna try and finish this 1! YAY! but, n e ways, don't let the top part fool u! it's NOTHING like the actual fic! ok, yea, n e ways, um...be nice when u review, pleaz! :::(sobs)::: i'm better now, so, r/r and NO FLAMES!!!


(scene opens to find T.F! and Tai in a white room)  
  
T.F!: HEY ALL! I think I'm actually going to write a story and finish it this time! YAY!!!!!!!  
:::(applause):::  
:::(chorus in the background singing ALLELUIA):::  
T.F!: :::(bows)::: Thank you, thank you.  
Tai: Okay, that's enough, are you going to start the fic yet?  
T.F!: Quiet. Anyway…Tai would you do the disclaimer for me?  
Tai: Why do ^I^ have to do it?  
T.F!: Because if ^I^ do it, you may not be here for the next part.  
Tai: …Okay. T.F! doesn't own Digimon. Happy?  
T.F!: Very. I also don't own the first sentence to the diary entry.  
Tai: What?  
T.F!: Didn't I tell you? The first part of this fic is a diary entre.  
Tai: What?! Why!?  
T.F!: Guess I didn't tell you. Hehehehe…but then I guess you don't know ^who^ is ^writing^ the diary entry.  
Tai: :::(thinking)::: No.  
T.F!: Hehehehe, that's funny. I'll give you a guess. Look at my ^full^ name.  
Tai: Oh…^oh^!  
T.F!: Very good, Tai! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Authors note: Okay, I don't like Sora's father, that's why he's the bad guy here. Also, all words with ^ next to it is what's being emphasized. Have fun reading!  
  
Ages: Joe=19  
Tai/Sora/Matt=18  
Mimi/Izzy=17  
Yolie/Ken=16  
Kari/TK/Davis=15  
Cody=14  
  
*****Oh yeah, I just put the 02 characters there for insurance; just incase I throw them in there!*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm only writing in your bullshit pages because my damn theripist thinks it will help me. She's so stupid. This stupid diary only makes my life even ^more^ difficult because now, I have to remember everything I'm trying to forget. Well, since she's going to read this, I'd better start. My father killed my mother when I was 14 years old. I remember the night so distictly that I can still smell the alcohol on his breath.   
I remember Tai and me up in my bedroom when he came home. We were working on a History project that was due Monday; it was Friday. I was cutting something when he started to yell. It startled me so much that I axidently cut my hand. It was then that I heard things crashing; my mother screaming.  
I remember my lips trembling and Tai standing up and going to the door. He opened it slightly and shut just as quickly. "We've got to get out of here." he said picking me up off of the ground. But I was so scared that I couldn't move. I only remember running to the door. Tai was right behind me, trying to get me out of there.  
But for some reason, I needed to know what was going on. So, I quickly ran into my kitchen. "Mother!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "Sora! Get out of here!" she yelled back. "Tai! Get her out of here!" she yelled again, quickly jumping out of the way as my father went to hit her again.  
She looked so scared; in pain. It was then that I saw something that my mind wouldn't except fully. My dad took out a gun and shot her; right through the chest. As she fell to the ground, he turned to me; fire blazing through his eyes and an evil smile on his face. "You should have listened to your mother, dear." He then pointed the gun at me. I thought I was done for, so I just closed my eyes and waited. But instead, I heard something fall to the floor.  
Opening my eyes, I saw Tai behind him with my old tennis raquet; my father on the floor, nocked out cold. He quickly tossed it aside and ran to me. I felt myself fall into his arms from fright. I heard his soothing whispers to me as he carried me out of the house; but quickly grabbing the portable phone first.  
I was shaking so badly that I couldn't even dial 9-1-1. Tai had to. After he did, we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms until the police came.  
My mother was now dead and my father was sentenced for 30 years in prison. But it was when the judge told me that I had to live in America with relatives that I went crazy. I told them that I didn't want to go; that I had all the help I needed right here, with my friends, but they wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew, I was on the next flight to South Carolina, America. It was hard leaving all of them; Mimi, Matt, Kari, TK, Joe, Izzy and…Tai. It was the hardest of say good bye to Tai. He saved my life. We had also grown so close over past years that I had indeed fallen in love with him.  
I didn't know it, but he loved me too. And he told me, right there, in front of everyone. It was then that I broke down and expressed all my feelings for him. Everyone was crying, even the guys, although they weren't as open about it. The younger digi-destined where here, too. But I was foced to leave them; leave Tai. I'm now 18, still going to special god damn treatment facility, and still in love with Tai. But the courts say that since I'm 18, I can go back to Japan. After four years, I actually smiled.  
I called Mimi and told her about it. She's happy too. She plans on picking me up at the airport. So, since I'm leaving, I don't see the point in finishing my stupid theripist's request. So, good bye, and I hope I never have to see this stupid thing again.  
  
~Sora  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.F!: I know, disturbing. But, how'd you like it?  
Tai: I like the part where she says she loves me.  
T.F!: :::(roles eyes)::: You would, Tai. So peoples! Review and I'll post the next part! (Oh yeah, it's won't be in diary form!)  



End file.
